


【TSN】【SE】My Girl

by Orange_SE



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_SE/pseuds/Orange_SE
Summary: 性转段子合集，本合集内各篇无内在关联。Eduardo的名字变成Edurne





	1. Chapter 1

Sean在放学的时候终于又被堵在了小巷里。  
她推了推脸上的黑框眼镜，挠了挠后脑的卷毛，理了一下肩上的双肩包的背带，低头看了一眼自己的鞋之后才抬起头来看向对面那个橄榄球队的大块头，“有事吗？”  
这过于轻松的反应彻底激怒了对方，于是她听到了预料之中的咆哮，“你自己清楚！”  
无聊。Sean在心底叹了口气，为什么就不能出现一个让人激动的对手呢？  
“你这样是追不到她的。”Sean忍不住摇头，“她最讨厌校园暴力了。”  
她的忠告再次被人当成了玩笑。  
“如果，你再敢……”在这个胸大无脑的蠢货说话的同时，Sean一矮身就朝巷子口跑去。空荡荡的书包在她的背上蹦跳着，一头卷毛随着她的脚步肆意招摇。  
“我真没想到你是个会对姑娘动粗的人。”冲出巷子之后，Sean停下了脚步，双手撑在膝盖上，这短短的一段冲刺让她精疲力竭，毕竟跑赢橄榄球队这项成就对于她来说还是太过于勉强了些，“别想着把我拖回去！”她指了指斜上方，示意对方最好别再轻举妄动，“看，这里可有摄像头。我想你应该不想因为欺负女生在Facebook上被疯转吧！”  
一分钟的对峙之后，Sean再次逃过一劫。  
“看来我真的不能一个人走了。”在那个男生离开后，Sean靠在墙上喃喃自语，“提心吊胆的。”

回到家后，Sean迫不及待地脱掉了衬衫和裙子，换上松垮的T恤，叼着吐司片躺到了床上。  
从床头摸出一个遥控器，Sean按了一下，天花板立刻出现了学校操场上的实事监控录像。  
她一眼就看到了她的姑娘。  
黄昏的霞光全部跳跃在那漂亮的棕发上。  
Sean动了动身子，有些认命地将手探进了已经潮湿了的内裤里。

Edurne打开家门的时候天已经黑了。  
和父母一起吃完晚饭之后，她回到自己的房间，关上了门。  
对面的窗户漆黑一片。  
Edurne拿起手电，朝着对面晃了晃。  
没有回应。  
电话也没有人接。  
棕发姑娘有些慌了，看了一眼日历之后，她打开房门，和父母说了一声就奔着对面的房子跑去。

打开大门之后Edurne直奔二楼的卧室，果不其然在床上找到了缩成一团的Sean。  
给父母打了电话说明自己今天晚上要照顾Sean后，她去厨房烧了热水，将床头那满是胃液和胆汁的垃圾袋扔了出去。  
“抱歉，我今天居然忘了你来例假这件事。”扶起Sean让她漱了口，Edurne调整了一下床头灯的亮度，拉好窗帘，从衣柜里摸出自己的白色睡衣换好，“你疼了多长时间了？”  
“刚开始，”Sean的声带几乎没有震动，听起来怯怯的，“我只不过，哦！”她苦着脸抖了一下，经痛再次袭来了。  
“Sean……”Edurne叹了口气，拿着刚刚灌好的暖水袋掀开被子躺了进去，“别想蒙我。”  
“我今天其实也忘了……”Sean不自觉地贴向Edurne，“这次没有多疼，就是有些冷。”  
“你居然会忘了这个？”Edurne将热水袋塞到Sean的小腹上，伸出手抱住了这个可怜的家伙，“发生什么了？”  
“你在橄榄球队的第五位追求者，对，新转来那个，想要和我谈谈。”温暖让Sean放松了一些，她趁着这个当口朝Edurne怀里钻了钻，“上次我掀你裙子被他看到了。”  
“哦。”Edurne红了脸，“我就说不行……”  
“嘶……”眼看Edurne即将翻旧账，Sean赶忙绷紧了身子，惨白着脸，借着这一波疼痛转移了她的注意力。  
“又疼了？”Edurne果然忘记了那些该忘记的东西，俯下身子亲吻Sean的那一头卷发，“你应该给我打电话的。”  
“然后让你扔下啦啦队排练？”这世上最棒的胸就这么呈现在眼前，秉持着不浪费的原则，Sean努嘴顶了一下之后用舌尖舔了舔。  
“嘿！”她的突然袭击让Edurne吓了一跳，“你现在居然还能想这个！”  
“你总得给我点什么来转移注意力。”Sean的声音听起来很是委屈，“这样时间才过得快。”  
“蹩脚的‘相对论’。”Edurne嘴上嫌弃着，可右手却几下就解开了睡衣带子，她想要撑起身子将睡衣褪下，可Sean拦住了她，“风进来会冷。”  
将睡衣拨开，潮湿冰冷的手贴上了Edurne的乳房，温软且带着弹性的触感让Sean满足地叹了口气，“你的胸最棒了。”  
“闭嘴！”Edurne还是那么爱害羞，Sean看着那白皙的胸膛一点点染上粉红，忍不住将手指按上左侧的乳头揉捏了起来，“Sean！”她的姑娘缩了一下，可却并没有躲开，反而将胸膛挺了挺，好方便她继续动作。  
口是心非。  
Sean用食指拨弄了一下那已经变得硬邦邦的乳头，自豪地抬眼，想要和Edurne说上两句调侃的话，可惜痛经这件事依旧在惦念着她的注意力。  
“啊！”顾不上脸和胸的亲密接触，Sean蜷起身子，忍不住哭了起来。  
太疼了。  
Sean可以对天发誓，她是真的不想哭的，Edurne进门之前她一直都自己撑过去了。  
可是在她的姑娘面前，Sean永远忍不住自己的眼泪。  
更何况还有那一直以来的委屈。  
凭什么她就非得痛经呢？  
Edurne抱紧她的动作无疑加重了这有些幼稚的小心思，就像是摔倒后被大人扶起来哄的孩子，Sean哭的更厉害了。

在这一波疼痛肆虐而过之后，Sean抽了抽鼻子，将脸颊上的眼泪在Edurne的胸前蹭了蹭，“行了，没事了。”哭完之后，她的脸忍不住红了起来，“该死的激素。”  
Edurne揉了揉她的头发，“好点了？”  
“嗯。”Sean点了下头，“Honey，你把腿抬一下好吗？”  
“怎么了？”Edurne有些不解，下一秒，探进她内裤里的Sean的手解答了一切。

“Sean！”Edurne直接被气笑了，“你这是不疼了？”  
“疼啊。”Sean的手指在Edurne的阴蒂上按压着，“可今天不摸一下，未来五天我都和这里无缘了。”  
想到她们两个的例假总是同时降临，Edurne一时觉得槽多无口，她试图理清逻辑，但Sean在内裤里已经开始了弹奏，Edurne下意识地夹紧了腿。  
“Honey你可真热情。”在指尖慢慢晕开的湿润让Sean忍不住得意起来，暂时忘记了自己的困窘，一心一意地享受起了Edurne的喘息和低吟。  
“嗯……”Sean对她身体的过度了解让Edurne彻底投降，她有些嗔怪地拍了下Sean的小臂，挺腰将睡裤和内裤一起脱掉后侧过了身，将右腿抬起，膝弯绕过Sean的胯，好让Sean的手更加方便些。  
Sean却停了下来。  
“疼了？”Edurne问道。  
“不疼。”Sean摇头，将手从Edurne的腿间拿出，掀开了被子。  
“快盖上！别闹！”  
Edurne去拽被子的手被Sean一把抓住，“Edurne……”Edurne对她撒娇的样子从来没辙，“我想看看你。”  
“看，看什么啊……”Edurne红着脸想把手从Sean手中拽出来，可不知怎么，那松松握着的手似乎带着某种魔力，Edurne动了动，最终也没有舍得Sean手心的温热。  
都怪Sean的蓝眼睛。Edurne在心底安慰自己，每次看自己的时候都专注地让人脸红心跳。  
“害羞了？”  
“没有……”Edurne翻过手和Sean十指交握，“我怕你一会儿冷。”  
“这可是难得的局间休息。”Sean勾起嘴角，“我当然要好好看看我的贝壳仙女。”  
“Sean！”  
“这次我可没有胡说，你看，它正等着采珠人呢。”Sean将手伸到Edurne两腿间，捏了一下阴蒂，这只属于她的珍珠。  
在衣料织就的贝壳的保护下，除了Sean，没人知道她的姑娘除了丰满挺拔的胸，纤细柔韧的腰和修长笔直的腿之外，还有着那么美的一颗红珍珠，只要轻轻按压它便能听到Edurne压抑着的抽气声，这时一定要有耐心，慢慢唤醒沉睡的溪流后就能够进到洞穴中采蜜，若是同时用嘴唇和舌尖勾描，很快就能让她的姑娘哭着要求更多，若是运气不错，还能感受一下Edurne的喷泉，虽然每次潮喷之后Edurne都会羞得不理人，但Sean爱死了Edurne在欲望中迷失的表情。  
现在，她的姑娘红着脸躺在她的床上，身上只挂着一件敞开的纯白睡衣，贝壳开的大大的，将这所有的美景呈现给Sean，随意她欣赏亲昵。  
“Edurne，Honey……”Edurne的阴唇边已经聚集了一滩春水，Sean的中指顺利地滑进了那火热的阴道，拇指则按在了Edurne的阴蒂上揉了起来。  
“啊……嗯……嗯……”Edurne向前顶了顶小腹，她有些惊讶自己居然这么快就要到达高潮，来不及思考究竟是Sean这次玩的太过刺激还是例假前的激素变化让她更加敏感，情欲便在她的阴部炸开，“啊…………………………”她眼前泛白，全身绷紧，所有的肌肉都小幅抖动了起来，“啊唔……”  
待眼前的白光散去Edurne才发觉自己的两腿之间又湿了一大片。  
“天啊。”她有些懊恼，但Sean对此一如既往地兴高采烈，“宝贝儿你可真棒！”  
“Sean！”她将搭在Sean身上的腿收回，可Sean的手却依旧在她的腿缝里搅着那一滩滑腻粘稠的爱液。  
“Honey，每次你潮喷的时候都美的惊人，”这个一头卷毛的坏蛋嘻嘻地笑着，好像刚才被痛经折磨的要死要活的是另一个人一样，“全身都红起来，就像是吻痕盖满了全身……或许下次我一定要录下来，这样你才知道你有多美……”  
该死的混蛋！这浑话让Edurne的脸红了个透，她将Sean的手从腿间拽出来，伸手在床头扯了几张纸巾想要擦干净，毕竟在Sean睡着之后她才会去洗澡。  
“宝贝儿你可真浪费。”蓝眼睛的恶魔舔了舔湿漉漉的手指，“明明那么甜……”  
“闭嘴！”Eduardo将纸巾扔掉，用被子将Sean严严实实地裹紧，“别乱动了。”  
“好。”餍足的恶魔终于乖顺了起来，“我要你抱着我睡！”

虽然痛得浑身冷汗，但那天Sean最终也只哭了那么一次。  
Edurne在她睡着之后小心翼翼地下床，洗完澡之后从卫生间的抽屉里翻出一片护垫粘到了内裤上。  
她的姑娘爱撒娇，但在她面前总是爱逞强。  
Edurne叹了口气，带着潮湿的水汽躺回Sean身边，“我可怜的姑娘。”她俯下身，在睡熟了的天使额头落下一个吻，“晚安。”  
这是这个月她们的例假到来的第一天。  
01 Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

升入高中的时候，Edurne曾经一度沉迷占卜。  
作为一个不可知论者，Edurne的行为可以说是相当古怪了。  
占星、塔罗、水晶……她做事一贯全神贯注，每天神神秘秘地不理人，只是时不时朝Sean那边瞟一眼，但作为从小和Edurne厮混到大的那个，Sean对此很不高兴。当Edurne研究完盐粒占卜术，将目光转向东方算八字的时候，Sean终于忍不住了。  
“Honey，先放放那些克苏鲁大人和你说的悄悄话怎么样？”她靠着门框，抽出Edurne手里那张逆位的塔随手撇到地板上，状似无意地一脚踩了上去，“你都快一个月没有在我家睡了！”  
“可是……”Edurne看着Sean脚下的那张塔罗，几秒之后点了头，“我去和爸爸妈妈说一下。”  
“我已经说过了。”Sean将Edurne从床上拽起，抓着她的手走出卧室，“现在就走吧，不然你妈妈一会儿该留我们吃晚饭了。”  
“妈妈今天要做你最爱吃的烤牛肉。”Edurne乖乖地跟在她身后，“我们可以吃了再过去。”  
“可是我今天只想要吃外卖。”Sean语气强硬地回头问她，“你呢？”  
“我……”Edurne抿了下嘴唇，“我们走吧。”  
“这才对。”Sean转回头继续向前走，嘴角微微翘了起来，手指抓的更紧了一点。

三分钟后，Edurne枕着Sean的腿躺在沙发上挑选着指甲油的颜色。  
“这个。”她指了指左边，“我想要试试。”  
“别扯淡，”Sean伸手弹了下她的脑门，“黑色一点也不适合你。当然是粉的！”她将左手的指甲油放下，拧开右手的那瓶，“明明是个公主，别成天想着扮女巫。手给我！”  
Edurne将刚刚涂完了底油的左手递过去，搭上Sean的手，“我不要用白色配！”  
“好，黑色的蝴蝶结怎么样？”  
“不要蝴蝶结！我要条纹！斜的！”  
“波点呢？”  
“太可爱了！”  
“可爱不好吗？”Sean将刷子在瓶口蘸了一下，“我可不会画头骨。”  
“别恶心……”Edurne撇嘴，“粉红底色的骷髅，太恶心了。”  
“粉红小女巫啊……”Sean继续涂中指，“这不是你一直追求的？”  
Edurne对这个评价当然很不服气，“你才粉红小女巫！”  
“我倒是想当……”Sean的手指了下自己的胸口，“可我只有扮男巫的份。”  
Edurne忍不住笑了起来，她转过头，温热的呼吸拍打着Sean的小腹，声音闷闷地，“我分你一半。”  
“不，分我一半就没有这么好的手感了。”Sean将Edurne的左手松开，抓住了右手，“我可是有美学追求的人！”  
“揉hehehe胸的美学追求。”Edurne动了动身子，“来呀，要不要摸摸？”  
Sean的手立刻盖了上去。  
Edurne笑着骂道，“你还真摸！”  
“我什么时候说不要过？”Sean的手指流连良久，心满意足地转过头继续涂指甲油，“这可是世界的财富。”  
“也就只有你摸！”  
Sean笑了一下，俯下身在棕发姑娘的唇上啄了一口 ，“那就是只属于我的财富，”她的拇指轻轻蹭着Edurne的虎口，“别人我谁也不给。”  
Edurne的笑僵了一下，“你想得美。”  
Sean还想说什么，但放在桌上的手机响了起来。  
“我去拿外卖。”Edurne飞快地坐起身，翘着手指拿起茶几上的零钱，光脚跑向了门口。  
“你指甲油还没干呢！”  
“蹭不到的！”Edurne回答她的时候声调有些过高，平时被藏得很好的巴西口音也冒出了头。  
她大概意识到了？继续努力。Sean向后靠在沙发上，伸手揉了揉脸。

Edurne将钱递过去，接过装着食物的带子，甚至没有打开检查一下。  
Sean一定点了超辣的墨西哥菜，然后在无辣不欢的菜单上进行了一番地毯式搜索，随便挑了些不辣的来应付她自己的胃。  
Edurne扁了下嘴，关上了门。  
她不喜欢这样。  
可一定是这样。  
那刚才那个吻又算是哪样？！Edurne咬了下嘴唇，舌尖在下唇小心翼翼地划过。  
你别勾我，我会当真的。  
她在门口发愣的时间有点长，Sean的声音从身后传过来，“Honey？”  
“就来！”Edurne在一瞬间调整好了表情，和送外卖的男人道谢后关上了门。

Sean坚持要喂她，并且对此信誓旦旦，“不许划坏我的杰作！”  
Edurne对此据理力争，可惜如平时一样反抗无能，只得将双手乖乖放在腿上，由着Sean拿着叉子在她的菜里挑挑拣拣。  
“张嘴。”  
“我自己来就行……”  
“闭嘴。”  
Edurne白了她一眼，幸亏自己听得懂她是什么意思。  
“你可想好，”Sean威胁她，“你现在毫无抵抗能力。”  
“现在明明是我在威胁你。”Edurne抬起手指，比划着要朝着指甲按下去。  
“别别别！”Sean尖叫着，“我错了！”  
“哼。”Edurne挑了下眉毛，“错了？”  
“错了。”  
“那一会儿和我一起摆个牌阵。”  
她居然还没忘这个。Sean捂住了脸，“Honey，一定要吗？”  
“当然！”  
“那你要算什么？”  
“保密。”  
Sean叹了口气，决定今天晚上睡前一定要打破沉默。  
这样的Edurne她是真的招架不来。

等到指甲油终于干透，她们面对面盘腿坐在床上，Edurne没有和她解释牌阵，径自洗着手中的塔罗牌，Sean对此毫无提问的兴趣，她心不在焉地随着Edurne的指示抽牌，眼中注意到的只有Edurne身上粉红色的毛绒睡衣。  
那是Sean挑的。  
Edurne对这种软萌的东西并不太喜欢，可每次和她睡的时候都会穿在身上。  
一缕头发滑了下来，Edurne伸手理了上去。  
她可真好看。  
Sean想。  
好看的过分。  
而且她还只允许我对她动手动脚的……  
如果一会儿的告白吓到她，那也是她的错。  
所有人都喜欢她，我又怎么能免俗呢？  
Sean对自己说。

Edurne翻开了第一张牌，在看清牌面之后嘴角勾起，似乎很高兴。  
Sean随意扫了一眼。  
逆位隐士。  
似乎不太妙。  
第二张——死神。  
这牌可真微妙啊……  
星星。  
最上面的星星太丑了。Sean在心底接着吐槽。  
最后一张，塔。  
Edurne苦了脸，将牌胡乱地洗了洗，平铺在Sean面前，“就一张。”她恶狠狠地说道，没等Sean伸手就翻开了最上面的那张牌。  
倒吊人。  
这张……  
Sean没能想下去，因为对面的姑娘忽然扑过来吻了她。

这个吻毫无章法，毕竟在Edurne十五年的人生里，她的接吻经验只有和Sean平时带着玩笑性质的嘴唇相贴。  
Edurne胡乱地啃着，毫不在意两个人时不时磕到一起的牙齿，过了好久她才心满意足地松开，“Sean，她并没有后撤，而是贴着Sean的唇开口，“我爱你。”  
什么？！  
“我爱你。”许是她将这话问出了口，她的姑娘又重复了一遍。  
天啊。  
Sean的心咚咚地跳，她张了张嘴，可声带好像锈住了一样，发不出任何声音，直是愣愣地盯着她，努力消化刚才发生的一切。  
“Sean……”长久的沉默让她的姑娘有些窘迫了起来，粉红的睡衣被手指揉成一团，“你……”  
那双棕色眼睛里带着迟疑、忐忑和一点点的委屈。没有人能让她的姑娘不开心，她自己也不行。  
“我什么我，”Sean嘟哝了一句，向前微微倾身，将吻印上了那双太妃糖一样甜蜜的眼睛，“我怎么可能不爱你。”  
Edurne笑的眼睛眯成了一条线，可眼眶却有些发红，“Sean，我的Sean……”她挪了挪身子，将自己缩进了Sean怀里，耳朵贴在心口，听着那轻快稳定的心跳。  
Sean揉了揉那棕色的小脑袋，踟躇了一会儿，像她们平时约定什么一样强调道，“不许反悔。”  
“不许反悔。”Edurne回答。

从那天之后，Edurne对占卜完全失去了兴趣，那些塔罗牌，草种子之类的玩意儿似乎一夜之间就消失不见了。  
Sean似乎明白是怎么回事，但关于Edurne的一切她都想要弄明白。某次她握着Edurne精巧的脚踝等待黑色指甲油风干的时候，这个问题再次从她脑海中冒了出来。  
彼时Edurne的发型全无，两颊绯红，乖顺且慵懒地靠在床头，胸膛和脖颈绽着繁复的吻痕，整个人乱糟糟地，可却让Sean心里成就感十足，“我又不信……咳。”她清了清嗓子，驱散了声音里的些许沙哑。  
“那你怎么解释当时？”  
“为了追你啊。”Edurne在事后总是会有些狂野，“只要出来不是最糟的结果就表白。”她撇了下嘴，“可惜次次都是塔。”  
“倒吊人也不怎么样啊。”在Edurne沉迷占卜的时候，Sean了解过这些，“你就不怕全是无用功？”  
“大不了追一辈子，谁追你我揍谁，怕什么？”Edurne动了动，身下逐渐湿润起来的床单让她不太舒服，“而且你肯定舍不得。”  
这个混蛋。Edurne的回答让Sean哑口无言。她是真的不知道她的姑娘在告白前居然这么想过。  
“我知道可行性不高，可是你看，我现在不就是你的女巫了？”Edurne伸了下腿，脚掌踩在Sean的小腹上，她张了张脚趾，晃着上面黑色的指甲油，得意地炫耀着自己的收获。  
Sean低下头按住了她，“别乱动！我好不容易涂上的！”  
她没有继续问下去，她的姑娘为什么不喜欢通天塔，Sean对此心知肚明。  
她也害怕她们没有真的了解对方，但就目前而言——Sean翘了下嘴角，一切运转良好。  
02 Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean推开咖啡屋的门，径自朝着靠窗的位置走去。  
她的姑娘正坐在窗边吃着巧克力曲奇，桌上摆着一杯菠萝汁。  
菠萝汁。  
因为热衷亲吻的Sean对菠萝过敏，Edurne很少吃这个。  
有些不对劲。  
Sean停下了脚步，瞥了一眼Edurne身边的购物袋，从脑袋中拎出由自己编制的《Edurne Saverin大辞典》，翻到“服饰”一章，看着这章中唯一的检索结果——衬衫。  
永远是衬衫。  
Sean叹了口气。

再狗血的小说也无法写出Edurne和衬衫之间的爱恨情仇。  
Edurne对衬衫一往情深，可衬衫注定与她无缘。  
毕竟只要站直，Edurne低头从来看不到自己的脚尖。  
带纽扣的会崩开，套头的样式会被顶到变形，宽松的款式穿上效果欠佳，收腰的款式通常又偏纤瘦……  
自青春期以来，Edurne对衬衫屡战屡败，导致执念愈重，每次逛街之后必定一通牢骚，深恨自己不是个平胸。  
手感那么好，身在福中不知福啊……Sean低头望了望自己的鞋带，忽然有些伤感。  
作为一个每天喝木瓜汁最后却依旧一抬手内衣就滑到锁骨的姑娘，她的确应该有伤感的资格。  
尤其是在她刚刚意识自己衣柜里全是T恤和衬衫的情况下。

“Honey！”Sean走到Edurne面前坐下，装出一副一无所知的样子，欢快地开口询问，“买了什么？”  
“连衣裙，”Edurne怏怏地回答，“又是连衣裙……”  
她的姑娘看起来收了很大打击，Sean放弃了那个情绪感染的计划，“又失败了？”  
“嗯。”Edurne似乎很是惋惜，“你不知道那件衬衫有多好看……”  
“什么样子的？”  
“牛仔款，微微收腰，款式简单，但就是特别好看！”回忆起那件衣服，Edurne咬牙切齿起来，“特！别！好！看！可我扣不上扣子！”她皱着眉，嘴微微嘟起，整个人愤愤不平，“又扣不上！”  
Sean当然知道她的姑娘哪里没扣上。  
“Honey……”Sean有些不知道该怎么安慰她了，毕竟在这件事上，她俩同病相怜。  
“一会儿我带你去看！”Edurne咬牙切齿，“我们一定要买下来！”  
Sean叹了口气，有些无奈，但最终还是点了头。  
她的姑娘喜欢，那她就穿。  
想着自己满柜子的衬衫，Sean闭了下眼，默默安慰自己，Sean你看，反正她也会在卧室里弥补你的遗憾。

“别这样，”Sean起身坐到Edurne的身边，靠到她的肩头，“我可羡慕你了……”  
“明明是我羡慕你……”Edurne看着Sean的胸口嘟哝，“那么多漂亮的衬衫……”  
“我的正反面的区别只是那两个点。”  
“可你能够趴着睡！”Edurne强调，“而且随意跑跳……”她的声音低了下去，“还可以穿衬衫！”  
她的姑娘为了衬衫已经走火入魔了。  
Sean在心底叹了口气，亲了下Edurne的脸颊，“别灰心，我去把它给你买下来，”她的食指轻轻按在了Edurne的嘴唇上，“抗议无效，我可不想让别人看到你穿衬衫的样子。”  
哦。  
她的姑娘红了脸，而Sean显然不打算就此罢休，“一会儿我们再去逛逛内衣店，”她压低了声音，凑过去说道，“我看上了一个最新款式……”  
“什么样的？”Edurne挑了下眉。  
Sean舔了舔嘴角，笑了起来。  
“Sean！”  
在她的姑娘面前，Sean从来懂得见好就收，于是她将桌上的菠萝汁推开，握住了Edurne的手，“走吧，现在我们去买那件衬衫，然后……”  
“内衣店。”她的姑娘白了她一眼，拎起购物袋，跟着她走出了咖啡屋。  
03 Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

万圣节来例假，简直不能更应景了。  
Sean Parker躺在床上皱着眉头，对自己居然还有力气吐槽感到惊讶。  
作为她们之中唯一那个恨不生为男儿身的，Sean恨死每月都会有的这几天了。不是说性别歧视，而是，每次来大姨妈的时候实在是太痛苦了。布洛芬拯救不了她，因为她连胆汁都会吐出来的。

Edurne小心翼翼的端着热巧克力走进了房间里，“来吃点东西。”  
“不想吃。”她有气无力的回答。  
“可是，”Edurne想了又想，最终叹了口气，“那我叫医生来给你打止痛针？”  
“不！”Sean的声音居然奇异的有了些底气，打针永远不在Sean Parker的参考项里，永远不在！  
“可你不能就这么疼着啊。”Edurne将手伸进杯子，拿出那个热水瓶，准备去给Sean换上一瓶水。

Dustin正在沙发上涂着白色的口红，脸上那红红紫紫的各色伤口很是逼真，看到Edurne出来，她同情的指了指屋子里，“还是在吐？”  
Edurne点了点头，“你应该画几块尸斑。”  
Dustin对这个建议很是喜欢，冲上来就要给Edurne一个拥抱，“别，”Edurne的手上糊上了Dustin的脸，差一点就毁了她辛辛苦苦画好的妆，“我得去烧点热水。”  
Dustin哼着小调放开了Edurne，“我进去看看Sean。”  
“你别把她吓到。”  
“放心。”Dustin笑着做了个鬼脸，指了指自己的死尸妆，“相信我，她爱这个。”

Dustin走进屋子，看了看床头的热巧克力，“你应该吃点东西的。”  
“然后吐出来？”Sean看了Dustin一会儿，“主意不错。”  
“当然很棒！”Dustin想了想，坐在了床头的椅子上，“Chris的桂妮维亚我们都已经知道了，想知道Mark准备怎么打扮么？”她没有在意Sean的回复，自顾自的说了下去，“Mark神神秘秘的不肯说，可我看到她买了星际迷航里通讯官的制服。”  
“可怜的Mark。”Sean在疼痛的间歇想象了一下，笑了起来，可接下来，她捂住了小腹，“哦，我的天。”她颤抖着在心里咒骂这该死的抽痛。  
Dustin皱着眉一脸苦相的对着Sean，“Sean，”她的声音从未这么充满同情过，“你知道吗，每次你来例假都会从某种意义上提升我的幸福感。”  
“虽然这样不太合适，但是我还是想说，我也是。”Chris提着裙摆走进屋子，“好点了么？”  
“还活着。”Sean保证这句话是真情实感。  
“啊哦，”Chris看出了Sean的虚弱，拍了拍Sean的腿，转头询问Dustin，“到时间了，我们去催一下Mark？”  
两人和Sean告了别，走出了房间。

“Mark今天居然打扮成了星际迷航里的通讯官，”Edurne将灌满了温水的瓶子塞到Sean的小腹，“她应该扮成领航员的。”显然Mark的瘦小身材并不适合这个装扮。  
“哼。”热水瓶让Sean略微放松了下来，“你也应该去的。”  
“没什么好玩的。”Edurne对这个提议一点也不喜欢。  
Sean当然知道Edurne的好意，“我没事，”  
“闭嘴。”Edurne镇压了Sean即将说出来的那些理由，“别觉得自己成了包袱什么的，”她的手伸进被子，握住了Sean冰冷的手，“这可是难得的二人世界呢。”  
Sean咧开嘴，给了Edurne一个微笑，“好吧。”她说，“我闭嘴。”  
“这才对。”Edurne亲了亲Sean的脸颊，“你的手很凉。”她又去了厨房一趟，灌了另一瓶热水回来，塞在了Sean的脚边。  
Sean抓住了她的手，“陪我躺一会儿。”  
Edurne脱掉了外套，掀开被子钻了进去，抱住了Sean，“睡一会儿吧。”  
“睡不着。”Sean无意识的启用了她撒娇时的语调，“我还想着打扮成猫女的，可现在居然只能在床上挺尸。”  
Edurne理了理Sean脸颊边的头发，“这也算一种角色扮演啊。”  
“我真的想要看你打扮成黑寡妇。”  
“过几天穿给你看。”  
“可是你今天没有过万圣节。”Sean的头朝Edurne的方向转了转。  
“谁说的？”Edurne睁大了她的斑比眼睛反驳道，“我现在就在角色中呢。”  
Sean想了想，觉得这个说法未免有些唬人，“你在扮演什么？”  
“守护天使。”Edurne将Sean抱的更紧了些，“还算合格？”  
“棒极了。”Sean感受着Edurne的体温从衣服中透过，第一次觉得自己痛经这件事情也没那么万恶。  
04 Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

很久之后，每次她们回想起在学校出柜时发生的事情，总会交换一个眼神，然后笑成一团。  
Sean将其称为“格温妮丝拯救兰斯洛特”，并对主语宾语位置决不妥协，毕竟——A杯的格温妮丝听上去太惨了些。  
虽然Edurne觉得D杯的兰斯洛特听起来更强壮，但这种事情，Sean说了算。  
不管叫什么，这件事当年是真的轰动了校园来着。

事件的最开始她们还没有戳破那层窗户纸，Edurne每天纠结于占卜的那些奇奇怪怪的玩意儿，至于Sean，她每天都要去找好几遍Edurne，用尽浑身解数想让她的姑娘恢复正常。  
但她总是会忘了她的姑娘有着大群追求者，而对这群没有自知之明的蠢蛋来说，既不帮忙递情书又占据了Edurne大量时间的Sean实在是太过碍眼。

对于被荷尔蒙控制的年轻人来说，橄榄球运动员远比一个一头卷毛的书呆子让人信服的多。  
所以身为书呆子的Sean终于享受了书呆子惯常有的待遇。  
有意无意间，她被孤立了。  
除了被女生们丢到一边之外，那群男生也正在等待机会找Sean“谈谈”，毕竟他们本质上还是需要在Edurne好友的身上刷一下好感值。  
可惜就在那个周末，一个没有“塔”的牌阵之后，Edurne吻了Sean。

接下来的一周，Sean每节课下课都去找Edurne，刚刚在一起的两个姑娘代偿心理作祟，整日黏黏糊糊地腻在一起，似乎要将之前浪费的那些时间补回来一样。  
虽然她们并没有打算在学校里特意说明这件事，但傻乎乎的小情侣总是免不了亲吻和拥抱，而且Sean——当然是她——骨子里那个唱着咏叹调的福比斯在蠢蠢欲动。  
于是她在周五找了一个安静的课间，把她的姑娘拽到楼梯下，一边和艾斯梅拉达亲吻，一边掀开裙子，把手伸了进去。

当天放学，Edurne要去啦啦队排练，而Sean，被堵在了巷子里。  
说实话，Sean是有点可怜这个家伙的，这个新来的橄榄球队大块头显然被她和Edurne的亲吻弄得有些气急败坏，忘了应该先弄明白Sean和Edurne的关系——或者至少了解一下这已经属于Sean的漂亮姑娘。  
虽然Sean跑掉了，但这件事让Edurne恼怒极了。  
与此同时，如何解决这件事，成了摆在她们——确切来说是Edurne面前的问题。

周一的课间，Sean大姨妈汹涌，趴在教室里养精蓄锐，而Edurne，她正在做着心理建设。  
这不是一个好主意。  
Edurne趴在桌子上，盯着自己的指甲，对自己说。  
这当然不是一个好主意，暴力不能解决任何问题，不能，不能……  
她喃喃自语，但这该死的自我暗示并没有取得任何效果，她重重地呼吸，每一次吐气都能感受到徘徊在心脏上的愤怒。  
该死的。  
Edurne瞥了一眼桌子上的那两个还滴着水珠的可乐空瓶，握了下拳头，感受着血液在皮肤下的跳动，站起了身。  
管他呢。  
她甩了甩头发，走到那个男生的教室门口，装模作样地敲了敲门框，用手指点了点，“嘿，你，放学后我在格斗室等你。”  
“对呀，”Edurne笑着点头，“有话要和你说。”

校花Edurne在拳台上把橄榄球队队长揍了。  
这条爆炸性的消息很快传遍了校园的每个角落，而Sean——这个可怜的书呆子当天被留下做值日，第二天上学时才从其他人的闲聊中得知此事。  
“听说那个蠢蛋刚开始还以为Edurne对他有意思来着，谁知道没两个回合就被一拳击中了下巴。然后Edurne低头看着他，和他说打人不对！”  
Sean听着身后女生的八卦，叹了口气。  
他真的应该听我的话的。Sean耸了耸肩，下意识地摸了摸脖子。  
她的姑娘可不止是州散打冠军，至少Sean的脖子当年没少被她用来练习锁颈。

第一节课下课，Sean找到了Edurne。  
“你真的揍了他。”  
“当然，他居然堵你！”  
“你没锁他喉吧？”  
“怎么可能！十字锁喉很危险！”  
看着她的姑娘瞪大的鹿眼，Sean不由得感叹，“幸运又可怜的大个子。”  
Edurne有些不解，“什么？”  
“没什么。”Sean看了看走廊里来来往往的人群，把Edurne朝怀里一揽，低头吻了上去。  
Sean并没有注意到周围人们的抽气声和尖叫，Edurne的胸部顶在她们之间，那柔软且温暖的触感让Sean回忆起了它们在Edurne锁喉时是如何贴在自己背后并随着Edurne的动作移动的。  
这可不属于你。Sean在心里对那个大个子说了声抱歉。  
可怜的大个子。  
当然。  
05 Fin.


End file.
